ABISMO DE AMOR
by micaela 97
Summary: sumary:Edward Cullen es hijo de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de Forks es engreído cruel e insoportable hasta que conoce a Isabella Swan la hija del guardia de seguridad de la empresa de su padre.
1. CAPITULO 1

sumary:Edward Cullen es hijo de uno de los empresarios mas ricos de Forks es engreido cruel e insoportable hasta que conoce a Isabella Swan la hija del guardia de seguridad de la empresa de su padre.  
CAPITULO 1  
Edward POV.  
-Soy Edward Cullen yo soy el hijo de Carlisle Cullen uno de los empresarios mas ricos de Forks asi que mi estilo de vida siempre fue el mejor ,los mejores escuelas ,la mejor ropa ,los mejores coches ,lastima que tengo que vivir en este maldito pueblo mi padre decidio que nos mudaramos cuando tenia 10 años ,porque segun el en este pueblo nacio y crecio y siempre fue su sueño que si algun dia tenia una familia vivieran aqui .  
-Yo no queria mudarme me encantaba California,tenia todo amigos ,sol,playa todo lo que me gustaba ,pero que podia hacer era un niño ademas mi padre siempre tenia la ultima palabra,¡PERO POR DIOS ALMENOS MAMA DEBIO DE DE HABERSE OPONIDO! pero no ella siempre apoyaba todas las decisiones de papa ,todavia recuerdo lo que me dijo cuando me opose a mudarnos

FLASH BACK

-!NOOO! !NO QUIERO MUDARME ME GUSTA ESTAR AQUI ME GUSTA CALIFORNIA MAMA!

-Edward por favor hijo no es tan malo solo es un cambio de ambiente creo que nos hara bien a toda la familia.  
-¡¿BIEN?! pero claro que aqui tengo muchos amigos ,sol,las playas,ademas la no puedo dejar la escuela estoy a mitad de año.

-¡JA! como si te importara reprobaste dos materias Edward -dijo la fastidiosa de mi hermana Alice aunque solo teniamos un año de diferencia era una peste siempre encontraba como molestarme y hacerme decir cosas malas frente a mama que siempre terminaba regañandome a mi y ella salia libre de todo.

-¡CALLATE ALICE! -le grite furioso.

-¡EDWARD CULLEN NO LE GRITES ASI A TU HERMANA ! -me reprendio mama

-¡PERO ELLA COMENZO ELLA SIEMPRE COMIENZA MAMA!-le dije a mama

-No me importa quien comenzo no puedes gritarle asi a la gente cuaando hagan un simple comentario

-PERO...  
-!NO! y punto esta discusion se termino nos vamos a Forks y punto .

-Y ahi estaba yo derrotado y sin opción mientras esa fastidiosa de Alice me sacaba la lengua,yo le saque mi dedo del medio cuidando que mama no lo viera porque osino otro sermon para mi.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
-Y asi fue como termine en este pueblo, papa ya habia adquirido un edificion en Seatle para montar su empresa ahi y a mi me metieron en uno de las mejores escuelas de seatle o por lo menos eso me dijeron ,junto con mi linda hermanita Alice.Y ahi estuve hasta que reprobe una materia y papa se enojo y me metio al Instituto de Forks alegando que ya no pagaria para que al final terminara reprobando las materias.  
-La verdad no fue tan malo a no ser porque esa gentusa no estaba a mi mismo nivel economico ,bastaba con solo mirar su ropa barata no era de marca cmo la mia y sus coches eran unos vejeztorios ,no se le comparaba con mi volvo plateado.  
-Almenos encontre amigos rapido casi de mi mismo nivel, pero la cosa es que almenos tuvieran dinero y ademas no me iba nada mal entre las chicas,de hecho me volvi muy popular y aprovachaba eso al maximo salia con muchas chicas las tenia como novias un tiempo hasta que aparecia una mas sexy y hermosa y a volar pajarito si te vi no acuerdo,aun asi odiaba el pueblo siempre con el mismo cielo ecapotado de nubes,lluvias era un milagro si salia el sol ademas del frio ¡GRRRRRRRR! odiaba el frio siempre lo odie extraññaba el clima calido y el sol de california,pero en fin no habia nada qe hacer esto me toco y tenia que aguantarlo.

-Un dia que estaba en casa escuchando musica y relajandome en el sofa de la casa llega mama y me pide que vaya a la empresa de mi padre a llevarle unos papeles que necesita y que se le habian quedado olvidados-pero que pensaba que yo era su mandadero ¡ja! pero claro que no y se lo hice saber de inmediato.

-¡MAMAAA! ¡NOOO! ahora estoy ocupado que no ves -dije perezosamente.

-¡Siii! ya veo que estas muy ocupado tirado ahi ¡UN VAGO ESO ES LO QUE ERES AHORA VE Y LLEVALE ESTO A TU PADRE Y NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR!

-Tanto fue el susto que me dio con ese grito inesperado que me cai del sofa y cuando me incorpore me le quede tieso viendola,en su mirada se podia ver la furia,parecia bomba a punto de estallar,asi que no lo pense dos veces y tome los dichosos papeles y sali como cohete de ahi,cuando mama se pone asi es mejor estar a metros de ella.  
-Conduje presionando el acelerador al maximo me encantaba ir a toda velocidad por la carretera ya varias veces habia recibido quejas de mama y de Alice y claro de algunas "amigas" sobre mi exeso de velocidad al conducir pero a mi me resbala lo que piensen asi condusco y asi seguire en poco tiempo a la empresa,ya que mi auto era super veloz,estacione mi auto y me dispuse a entrar cuando un tipejo atrevido se puso enfrente bloqueandome el paso-pero quien se creia¿Acaso no sabe que soy el hijo del dueño?

-Disculpe pero no le puedo permitir el paso,tiene que identificarse antes me dijo un hombre de estatura mediana vestido de policia y con un bigote que hacia que se viera muy chistoso.

-¡YO NO NECESITO IDENTIFICARME NI PERMISO DE NADIE PARA ENTRAR A LA EMPRESA DE MI PADRE!-le grite enojado.  
-El tipo se quedo con los ojos como platos mirandome -eso se ganaba por idiota.  
-¿OYE TU PORQUE LE GRITAS ASI A MI PAPA TE CREES MUCHO O QUE?-me pregunto una voz rabiosa a mi espalda.  
-Yo voltee para responderle pero no estaba preparado para lo que vi,era una chica hermosa ,blanca con su cabellera castaña, unos labios rojo y carnosos y unos ojos color chocolate que hacian que te perdieras en ellos sin importar nada mas,ademas tenia un cuerpo muy tentador ¡POR DIOS ERA LA CHICA MAS HERMOSA Y SEXY QUE HABIA VISTO!.


	2. CAPITULO 2

CAPITULO 2.  
¡OYE! TE ESTOY HABLANDO-me recrimino haciéndome reaccionar de repente.  
¡YO SOY EL HIJO DEL DUEÑO DE ESTA EMPRESA!-se lo grite bien fuerte para que se diera cuenta con quien estaba hablando.  
Me miro por un momento y de repente rompió a reír,y yo ahí sin saber que dije como para que se riera así que se lo pregunte.  
¿Que es lo gracioso?-pregunte ansioso de saber su respuesta.  
Bueno,tu eres lo gracioso niñito mimado,tan rico y no puedes ir a un buen salón de belleza para que te arregle ese desastre al que llamas cabello.  
Me quede petrificado ¿Acaso le había dicho a mi cabello desastre ? nadie jamas se había quejado de mi cabello,ok lo acepto era un poco alocado por mas que lo peinaba no lograba dejarlo quieto,siempre se levantaba en dirección a todas partes por eso deje de prestarle importancia y lo dejaba así total a las chicas nunca les importo es mas me decían que con ese look me veía muy sexy y ahora llega esta berrinchuda a insultar mi cabello ¡JA! pero ahora me iba a oir.

¡ PERDÓN PERO NO ES MI CULPA SER MILLONARIO NO DESCARGUES TUS FRUSTRACIONES CON MI CABELLO!-chúpate esa.  
Cuando iba a responderme su el tipo de bigote chistoso la interrumpió,supongo que por temor a que lo echaran porque su "HIJA" anda insultando al hijo del dueño.

Bella, compórtate hija es el hijo del dueño

¡PERO PAPA EL TE INSULTO,Y ESO NO LO VOY A SOPORTAR!,por mas rico que sea no voy a permitir que te trate así y justo en ese momento el tipo la callo.

Ya Bella no es nada solo un malentendido,ademas yo tuve la culpa no debí ser tan grosero con el joven y tu tampoco así que le ofrecerás una disculpa al igual que yo- esto si que lo iba a gozar.

Lo siento joven no debí de haberlo tratado de esa manera le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas- y como dije estaba gozando este momento pero aun faltaba la berrinchuda.

Bella estoy esperando,ella quedo mirándome con una mirada asesina pero no le quedo de otra.

Perdón.

Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya se disculparon creo que subiré a la oficina de mi padre,nos vemos-y camine hacia el elevador con un aire triunfal,me sentía tan bien de tan solo imaginar lo molesto que debió de haber sido para ¿como era el nombre de esa chica?, ah si bella,su cara de enojo no tenia precio todabia podía sentir su mirada asesina detrás de mi mientras yo me conducía al elevador.

Cuando llegue al ultimo piso pude darme cuenta de como las secretarias me devoraban con la mirada,yo solo puse mi mejor sonrisa y pase mis dedos por el cabello siempre me habían dicho que haciendo ese gesto me veía muy mientras sus miradas estaban puestas en mi,pero caí en la cuenta que no sabia donde era la oficina de mi padre,yo solo sabia que quedaba en el ultimo piso,mire por todas partes para ver si había alguna cosa para poder guiarme,estaba tan concentrado buscando que no me di cuanta que una mujer estaba parada detras de mi,¿a quien buscas ?,me sobresalte al escuchar esa voz,me gire para ver de quien era una mujer con rasgos indígenas con su cabello largo y muy negro su piel rojiza,unos ojos negros como la noche y una cálida sonrisa blanca, ¿ tu eres Edward Cullen verdad el hijo del señor Carlisle?,¿ si como sabe quien soy?,tu padre me aviso que vendrías dijo que seguro te perderías ya nunca habías venido,yo soy Sue la secretaria de tu padre sígueme te llevare hasta su esto la seguí hasta que nos topamos con una gran puerta que estaba al final de un pasillo un poco oscuro ademas con un ambiente muy frió no es que la empresa misma no tuviera ese ambiente puesto que había unos enormes aires acondicionados por todos lados pero este lugar si que estaba frio,pero que acaso no es suficiente que estemos en Forks uno de los lugares menos cálidos del mundo como para que se la pasen poniendo aire acondicionados por todas partes,mi padre si que era friolento ya entiendo porque le gusta vivir en este pueblo.

TOC-TOC.  
Pase  
Señor aquí esta su hijo-dijo para luego irse dejándome solo con el.  
Edward hijo por fin llegaste trajiste los papeles que le pedí a tu madre.  
Si aquí los traigo,le entregue lo papeles,oye porque tienes este lugar tan frió de haber sabido hubiera traído un abrigo mas grueso.  
Por favor hijo un poco de frió no mata a nadie con el tiempo te acostumbraras como todos aquí lo han hecho.  
Eso lo veo muy difícil-de repente una idea cruzo por mi cabeza tenia que preguntárselo, quería saber un poco mas de ella,aunque dudaba que el supiera algo pero valía la pena intentarlo.  
¿Oye ese guardia de seguridad lo conoces?  
¿Charlie?, ah si es un buen amigo de la infancia el vivía aquí junto con su familia cuando era niño,fuimos amigos hasta la preparatoria luego su novia se embarazo y el tuvo que dejarla para trabajar,se caso pero no duro su esposa Rene siempre fue muy caprichosa ademas siempre odio este pueblo,era igual que tu el sol la playa la arena y todas esas tonterías-que bien al menos había alguien en este pueblo que lo odiaba igual que yo ¡VIVA!.  
¿Y que paso, se divorciaron?-quería saber mas.  
Si ,ese matrimonio no tenia futuro si no fuera porque Rene se embarazo de Bella se hubieran separado desde hace un ben tiempo.  
¿Entonces Bella se quedo con su padre tras el divorcio?-necesitaba saber todo lo que pudiera de su vida,no se porque pero tenia que saberlo todo.  
No,Rene se la llevo consigo a Phoenix,creo se volvió a casar con un jugador de baseball y Bella acaba de mudarse aquí hace apenas dos semanas.  
¿Porque se mudo aquí?-quería saber que la llevo a cometer tal estupidez.  
Ah,la verdad no lo se,talves extrañaba a su padre al menos ella quiere al suyo-ay no otra ves ese tono de sarcasmo ¡Tu no me quieres,eres un egoísta que no piensa en los demás, si me quisieras un poco al menos le pondrías mas ganas a los estudios.  
Papa ahora no y ademas tengo cosas que hacer, músicas que debo escuchar, vídeo juegos que tengo que jugar,hoy tengo un dia muy ocupado.  
¡ OH SIIIIIII!,pobre de mi hijo trabaja tanto,JA, deberías hacer algo productivo,porque no te puedes tomar cinco solo cinco minutos para agarrar tus libros y leerlos,has algo útil y ponte a estudiar las materias que reprobaste en la anterior escuela´ya que en el instituto no vas a poder andar de vago y escaparte de las clases como lo hacías en tu anterior escuela allí si te llegas a escapar siquiera de una sin consideración te expulsaran y ahí si que ya no te apoyare mas si quieres ser un vago bueno para nada pues haslo pero yo ya no te mantendré tendrás que empezar a trabajar y ganar tu propio dinero y como no sirves para nada porque no tienes preparación tendrás que ser un limpiador,mesero en un restaurante o cualquier cosa pero nada te dará los ingresos para que te des los gustos a los que estas acostumbrado.  
Eh...¿Como que tendré que empezar a trabajar?¿Mesero,limpiador?-esta ves si que a mi papa se le safo un tornillo.  
Pues si, así que sera mejor que le eches ganas a tus estudios sino ya sabes hijito,¡A TRABAJAR!,jajajaja-lo estaba gozando.  
Pero...  
Pero nada, estudias o trabajar tu eliges y ahora déjame solo tengo que trabajar. Adiós hijo,y gracias por traerme los papeles.  
Ok pero esto lo tenemos que discutir en casa-me encamine a la puerta muy enojado.  
Ok, adiós hijo.

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS.  
Hey Ed,que tal tu fin de semana me imagino que muy candente me entere que Tania y tu se perdieron en plena fiesta jajajaja-como siempre mi bromista amigo Emmet.  
JAJAJA,si la verdad nos fuimos a un lugar un poco mas intimo-la verdad Tania era una diosa rubia,alta con un cuerpaso y unos ojos azules me la tenia que tirar.  
Intimo como la habitación de los padres de Newton JAJAJA atrapado Ed que crees que nadie noto su ausencia pues yo si y los vi-demonios como es que Emmet se ponía atento en los momentos menos precisos.  
Y que quieres que yo haga si nos viste nos viste no me voy a arrodillar a tus pies,sigue soñando amigo.  
Ok ok tranqui yo no diré nada mi boca es una tumba jajajaj,pero cuéntame que tal fue en realidad es tan experta como todos dicen-ay mi querido amigo siempre pecando de curioso.  
Ah, si es bastante experta-en realidad era cierto era la mejor de todas con las que he estado, al menos con la mejor con la que he estado en este pueblo.  
Tu podrás decir lo que quieras pero no creo que haya ninguna mujer que le gane a mi Rose-jajaja ya se estaba tardando en mencionarla siempre cuando le hablo de alguna de mis conquistas me sale con el mismo discurso de siempre mi Rose es la mejor mi Rose esto mi Rose aquello,aveces me cansaba tanta cursileria pero que le íbamos a hacer estaba muy enamorado y ella le correspondía de la misma manera pero yo no lo puedo entender como sacrificar una vida de diversiones y noches de placer por algo tan cursi y estudo como "EL AMOR" siempre me ha parecido y me parecerá una completa estupidez.  
Si si ya lo se tu Rose es la mejor-debía pararle el carro antes de que ya no pudiera cerrarle mas la boca.  
Tu hablas así porque todavía no has encontrado a la mujer de tu vida,pero cuando lo hagas me comprenderás jajajaj yo enamorado de una mujer,y sacrificar mis días de diversión y mucho sexo jajaja¡JAMÁS!.  
Yo enamorarme jajaja sigue soñando amigo yo jamas me enamorare eso es para tontos.  
Bla bla bla, podrás decir misa pero créeme lo que te digo algún día lo harás y ese día no te escaparas de mis bromas jajaja.  
Ay ya deja de decir estupideces que debemos irnos a clases -no es que me importe mucho las clases pero ya me estaba fastidiando con tanta cursileria¡ ALGÚN DÍA TE ENAMORARAS Y SABRÁS LO QUE YO SIENTO!¡Y CUANDO ESO PASE NO TE ESCAPARAS DE MIS BROMAS! JA ¡NO! nunca me he enamorado y nunca lo haré eso es un hecho que ni el mismísimo diablo podrá cambiar.  
Ok vamos que ya extraño a mi Rose y ella ya debe de estar en el salon de clases-por favor no pueden dejarse de cursilerias por lo menos un día.  
Llegamos al salón y ahí estaban todos Rose,Tania,Jasper que por cierto se hizo novio de mi hermana no se como la soporta porque yo no,Jessica y Newton esa parejita si que era muy cómica el baboso de Mike con la chismosa de Jessica si que eran el uno para el otro pero Jessica aun estando con el se me insinúa siempre me mira con una mirada de lujuria yo no se como el idiota de Mike no se fa cuenta, también estaba Angela ella era la única que realmente me cae muy bien es que es muy buena amiga y persona no es chismosa no te hace bromas,no se mete en tu vida y lo mas importante no esta loca por mi es la amiga ideal y esta con Ben su novio que también me cae muy bien siempre vamos a las fiestas con el y es muy divertido.  
Note que se me estaba acercando Ed ¿que tal tu día? -hoy si que estaba buenísima.  
Bien y tu- le di una de mis sonrisas torcidas que tanto les gustaba a las mujeres.  
Muy bien ahora que te veo oye y cuando repetimos lo de la otra noche-esta si que era una golosa bueno yo soy un caballero le doy lo que quiera a una dama, así que porque no complacerla.  
El próximo sábado Emmet hará una fiesta en su casa creo que podríamos perdernos un momento de ellos ese día igual no creo que nos extrañen-cool otra noche mas.  
Ok,entonces nos vemos el sábado Ed,adios y se fue a su lugar ya que el profesor ya había entrado y la clase iba a comenzar.  
Estaba jugando en mi cell,siempre hacia eso mientras el profesor explicaba la lección no me importaba si me reprendía o no, cuando de repente escuche una voz que creí nunca volvería a oír.  
¿Tu debes ser Isabella Swan verdad?-no puede ser  
Eh...Si.  
Ok ya me han informado de tu transferencia aqui tienes tus libros y espero que disfrutes de tu estadía aquí-no es posible ,no es posible ,ella aquí.  
Oh creo que no hay lugar disponible mas que alado del señor Cullen así que pasa es allí.  
Oh oh-definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

**Aqui les traigo el capitulo dos,el verdadero capitulo dos,perdon por repetir es que soy nueva y todavia no se muy bien como actualizar,espero que esta ves lo haya hecho bien,espero que les guste,chauuuu:D-Mika.**


	3. CAPITULO 3

CAPITULO 3.  
Bella POV.  
No es posible,no es posible,él aquí,en el mismo instituto y en mi misma clase ¡NOOOO!.  
Me dirigí hacia él,mirando fijamente al suelo,y como era de esperarse, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad,trastabille y casi caí,pero unas manos me sujetaron no me di cuneta de quién eran hasta que levante la mirada,y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes que me dejaron hipnotizada,y luego esa sonrisa torcida y ese cabello desarreglado, parecía un dios griego.  
Ten mas cuidado,torpe-hasta ahí llego su encanto,grrrrrrrr era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.  
Suéltame tarado-estaba furiosa, así que decidí ignorarlo y me dirigí al taburete que para mi mala suerte estaba alado del suyo,mientras el profesor daba la clase,me puse a pensar,¿Como es que alguien tan lindo puede ser tan grosero?. Todavía recuerdo cuando nos conocimos por primera vez me pareció haber encontrado un ángel pero su gran bocota lo hecho todo a perder.  
FLASH BACK.  
RING-RING  
¿Hola?.  
Bella,hija que bueno que estas en casa-era papa des seguro se le volvió a olvidar su almuerzo,siempre hacia eso yo le preparaba su almuerzo y el como siempre esta tan apurado se le olvidaba en la mesa ya era una costumbre que yo tuviera que llevárselo a su trabajo siempre.  
Te olvidaste de tu almuerzo, otra ves-la verdad no me importaba llevárselo me hacia mucha gracia que sea tan distraído yo herede muchas cosas de él.  
Si, eh... podrías traérmelo al trabajo es que ya tengo mucha hambre-jajaja siempre tan hambriento.  
Claro papa en 1 hora estoy allí,¿te parece?.-Seatle no estaba lejos pero mi auto era el problema.  
Ok hija te espero.  
Envolví el recipiente del almuerzo en una servilleta y me subí a mi mono volumen camino al trabajo de papa.  
Papa me lo había comprado apenas llegue a Forks,aunque era muy antiguo a mi me gusto, no me importo que no pudiera correr a mas de 80 km por hora a mi me gustaba.  
Después de una hora de viaje llegue,seguro papa estaba muriendo de hambre,pero el tiene la culpa por ser tan distraído y olvidar siempre su almuerzo.  
Entre al edificio y vi ¿que un chico le estaba gritando a mi papa?-ja pero ahora iba a ver quién se cree que es.  
-¡YO NO NECESITO IDENTIFICARME NI PERMISO DE NADIE PARA ENTRAR A LA EMPRESA DE MI PADRE!-le gritaba a mi papa.  
-¿OYE TU PORQUE LE GRITAS ASÍ A MI PAPA TE CREES MUCHO O QUE?-le grite furiosa.  
¡OYE! TE ESTOY HABLANDO-haber si conmigo se hacia el valiente.  
¡YO SOY EL HIJO DEL DUEÑO DE ESTA EMPRESA!-jajaja típico niñito rico que cree que por ser el hijo del dueño puede hacer lo que quiera.  
Me detuve un momento a mirarlo parecía un ángel esos ojos verdes y su...jajaja si claro el hijo del dueño y no puede pagarse un peluquero decente que le ayude con ese alboroto que es su cabello.  
¿Que es lo gracioso?-pregunto ansioso.  
Bueno,tu eres lo gracioso niñito mimado,tan rico y no puedes ir a un buen salón de belleza para que te arregle ese desastre al que llamas cabello-se quedo petrificado jajajajajaja me alegraba.  
¡ PERDÓN PERO NO ES MI CULPA SER MILLONARIO NO DESCARGUES TUS FRUSTRACIONES CON MI CABELLO!-¡grrrrr! quien se creía ahora iba a recibir su merecido.  
Bella, compórtate hija es el hijo del dueño-me quede petrificada mirando a papa y a ese presumido al mismo tiempo.  
¡PERO PAPA EL TE INSULTO,Y ESO NO LO VOY A SOPORTAR!,por mas rico que sea no voy a permitir que te trate así.  
Ya Bella no es nada solo un malentendido,ademas yo tuve la culpa no debí ser tan grosero con el joven y tu tampoco isa que le ofrecerás una disculpa al igual que yo- no me gusto nada eso y encima se veía que el presumido lo estaba gozando.  
Lo siento joven no debí de haberlo tratado de esa manera le ofrezco mis mas sinceras disculpas- y ahí me sorprendí aun mas¡¿ porque rayos mi padre se tenia que disculpar era ese presumido el que tenia que hacerlo?!  
Bella estoy esperando-¡grrr! no tenia de otra mi papa me dio una mirada amenazante que iba a hacer no tuve de otra mas que obedecerlo.  
Perdón-¡esto no era justo!  
Bueno teniendo en cuenta que ya se disculparon creo que subiré a la oficina de mi padre,nos vemos-y se encamino al elevador con aire triunfal pude percibirlo muy bien.  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK.  
Y ahora estaba aquí con el en el mismo instituto y para colmo me toco como compañero en la clase de biología.  
Durante toda la clase no le dirigí la palabra trate de poner atención a la clase,hacer como si el no existiera pero me era casi imposible,no lo se pero era como si hubiera algo que me atrajera hacia el intente varias veces mirarlo disimuladamente,deje que mi pelo tapara parte de mi cara pero el lo noto y me miro así que reaccione rápidamente y esquive su mirada.  
Acabo la clase y empece a recoger mis libros y no se como lo hizo pero paso como rayo atrás de mi y salio por la puerta me dejo aturdida ese chico si que era rápido.  
Me dirigí al estacionamiento y pude verlo desde lejos,no estaba solo estaban una chica de estatura pequeña con cabello oscuro y estaba levantado con puntas hacia los costados estaba con un chico rubio y muy serio luego estaba un enorme chico parecía un oso y estaba acompañado con una rubia de despampanante figura,y luego el solo es raro como alguien tan guapo como el puede estar sin nadie.  
Lo mire por ultima ves y juraría que el también me miro por un momento pero luego esquivo mi mirada,no le di importancia,me subí a mi mono volumen y me dirigí a casa,tenia que hacer muchas cosas la primera de ellas prepararle el almuerzo a papa.  
Llegue y cuando viaje me di cuenta que había visitas y mi papa estaba con ellos hablando como si fueran viejos amigos me dirigí a donde estaban y me quede mirando a uno de ellos en particular,era un poco difícil no mirarlo.


	4. CAPITULO 4

CAPITULO 4.  
¡ Bella!,hija como te fue en tu primer día.  
Ehhh... muy bien para ser el primer día.  
Ven te presentare a alguien,este es mi amigo Billy Black y su hijo Jacob.  
Hola.  
Me alegra volver a verte la ultima ves que lo hice tenias apenas 4 años te han sentado bien los años eres una jovencita muy hermosa-me dijo el amigo de papa era como de unos 50 años tenia el pelo largo y negro como la noche igual que sus ojos su piel aunque estaba un poco arrugada por su edad tenia un color cobrizo y tenia un rostro muy cayo muy bien.  
Hola... te acuerdas de mi soy Jake hacíamos castillos de arena cuando eramos pequeños-no me había dado cuenta pero si era Jake el niño con quien jugaba cuando mi papa iba a la Push, debería de tener unos 16 años pero parecía de mas edad talves unos 22,era alto y muy musculoso y tenia el pelo muy mal cortado se nota que se lo ha hecho el mismo pero eso lo hacia verse mas sexy.  
Ehhh... acuerdo de ti ¿ jugábamos juntos cuando mi papa iba a la Push,no?-era realmente muy grande y fuerte y sexy sobre todo sexy.  
Si,a pasado mucho desde entonces y hace cuando te mudaste aquí.  
Hace como dos semanas exactamente.  
Me alegra volver a verte,tu padre le había comentado al mio que venias pero como teníamos algunos asuntos que arreglar,no habíamos tenido oportunidad de venir a visitarlos-¿Asuntos que arreglar?,me había despertado la curiosidad.  
Ah si,espero que no hayan sido problemas graves-intente sonar tan inocentemente como pude.  
No,no fue nada grave solo era la camioneta como ves es vieja y necesitaba algunos arreglos si queríamos llevar sanos y salvos aquí-me dedico una sonrisa y le respondí con otra,era tan extraño tiene una energía y una alegría que es contagiosa,pareciera como si cualquiera que estuviera a su alrededor no pudiera resistirse a esa vitalidad que lo rodea.  
Oh,pero veo que ese problema se ha solucionado.  
Si,me costo mucho lo logre-sonaba muy enorgullecido de si mismo.-Oh es mecánico no se le nota.  
¿Eres mecánico?  
Conozco bastante sobre mecánica así que si, podría decirse que si lo soy.-Ah con que es del tipo "HÁGALO USTED MISMO" me agrada eso.  
Por cuanto tiempo te quedarás aquí-sonaba esperanzado.  
Terminare la preparatoria aquí y luego veremos-una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.  
Así que tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos,bien,no sabes cuanto me alegra eso.  
Oye donde están nuestro padres-estaba tan entretenida que se me olvido que ellos estaban presentes.  
Hmm no lo se.  
¡JAJAJA! ¡Y TE ACUERDAS CUANDO CARLISLE SE TROPEZÓ EN LA CAFETERÍA Y SU ESPAGUETI TERMINO EN LOS PECHOS DE LA PROFESORA DE QUÍMICA!  
Jake y yo no aguantamos la risa ante el dirigimos hacia donde estaban y los interrumpimos.  
¡HEY SEÑORES CREO QUE TODAVÍA ESTAN MUY JÓVENES COMO PARA ESTAR REMEMORANDO SUS BUENOS TIEMPOS!-exclamo Jake .  
Mas respeto muchachito,soy tu padre-creo que se enojo.  
¡SI SEÑOR!-dijo como si fuera un cadete en la milicia,luego Billy sonrio y me di cuenta que solo estaban jugando.  
Hey tengo hambre que tal una pizza.  
¡Siii!-respondimos Jake y yo al mismo tiempo.  
Bueno Billy al parecer nuestros hijos compenetraron perfectamente-Jake se rio y yo me sonroje.  
Cenamos entre bromas y conversaciones sobre la epoca en que nuestros padres iban a la preparatoria y ahí me entere de que el Carlisle de quien hablaban era el padre de edward y el jefe de papa-no me agrado mucho la idea pero por lo que escuche el era bueno y amable todo lo contrario a ese engreido.  
Luego jugamos poker y que por cierto descubri que era bastante buena considerando los cinco dolares que le gane a mi papa,Billy y Jake,decidieron retirarse por miedo a perder algo de mas valor.  
Se retiraron a media noche,nos hicieron prometer que hiriamos el fin de semana para pasala entre despedi de Billy y de Jake con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno luego encendieron tu camioneta y los observe marcharse en la oscura noche.  
Fue un dia estupendo ¿no?-decia Charlie bostesando.  
Si-dije bostesando tambien vaya no me habia dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba.  
Creo que me ire a dormir mañana tengo clases.  
Ok,buenas noches hija.  
Buenas noches papa-y me dirigi escaleras arriba,primero pase por el baño ñara cepillarme los dientes y luego a mi cuarto me puse mi pijama y me acoste.  
Ahhh... mañana tendre que verle la cara a ese soquete otraves-no me agradaba nada la idea porque una parte dentro de mi esta ansiosa por volver a verlo.¿Porque?.  
No tenia la suficiente energia como para mantenerme despierta y analisarlo a profundidad,me acomode bien cubriendome completamente con el edredón hasta la cabeza y me hundi en la oscuridad profunda donde no habia nada mas que eso oscuridad, perfecto para una mente abrumada como la mia,eso era todo lo que necesitaba en este momento asi que cerre mis ojos y puse el interruptor de mi cerebro en off.


End file.
